


come back to me

by forseti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forseti/pseuds/forseti
Summary: Shiro has always kept his promises. You have to believe he’ll keep this one, despite being on the other end of the solar system.





	come back to me

You’ve been telling yourself you wouldn’t cry. You’ve had months to mentally prepare for this day, for waking up and finding the spot next to you empty; there wouldn’t be any more Friday night conversations that last until the early hours of morning, no more coming home to find a blackened husk of chicken on the stove with a sheepish boyfriend standing next to it.

Yet here you here, feeling the traitorous tears welling up in the corners of your eyes.

“Hey,” Shiro reaches out, gently brushing away the few that have already started to fall. “This isn’t permanent. I’ll be back.”

“I know,” you say, fighting back a sob. He looks unfairly handsome in his uniform, and it’s made worse with how gentle he looks as he tilts your chin up. “I’m just—I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” he says, a thumb grazing your cheek. “I’ll think of you every day.”

You give him a tremulous smile, “Promise?”

His lips curl into a boyish smile, “Promise.”

You inhale, hating how shaky it sounds, and wrap your arms around his waist. “I’ll keep you to that, Takashi Shirogane.”

“Oh, I know,” he laughs. “You’ve said as much many times before.”

“Just want to get my point across,” you mumble into his jacket.

There’s a loud, obnoxious beep over the intercom as mission control calls for crew members to be ready for departure in several minutes. You both glance at it and Shiro’s expression turns serious—you’ve jokingly called it his Captain Look to which he’s always raised an eyebrow at (but never protested against).

“I’d better get going,” he murmurs.

You close your eyes, inhaling. “Okay. But promise me one more thing?”

“Anything.”

You press closer, feeling a button on his jacket digging into your cheek, leaving an imprint. “Come back to me,” you whisper. “Come back to me safe and sound.”

His hold on you tightens and he presses his face to your hair. “I will,” he swears. 

“Shirogane! Wrap up your goodbyes, we need to get moving!” Iverson calls.

He does pull away then, giving you a rueful smile. “I love you. You know that, right?”

You match his smile with one of your own, hoping it doesn’t appear too weak. “I know. I love you, too.”

Shiro leans in, pressing one last, fleeting kiss to your forehead. You relish in the feeling, knowing it’s the last one you’ll get for a while. You squeeze one of his hands in return before relinquishing it, let your own drop to your side. Looking up, you meet his steady gaze and feel your smile grow bigger despite yourself.

“Go. Be great.”

You know he will be. And when he brushes back a loose strand of your hair, a small grin curving his lips, you have a feeling everything will be alright. 

Everything will work out, in the end. It always has.

**Author's Note:**

> i recently caught up with voltron and fell in love with shiro all over again so of course i had to write something for him.
> 
> also as usual i have no idea what tags to use, lol.


End file.
